counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Glock-18
The Glock 18, or 9×19mm Sidearm, as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It is a spawn pistol for the Terrorists in every game. Overview Despite being a spawn pistol, the Glock 18 is available to both teams. During a match, it is used almost exclusively by the Terrorists. In fact, it is rare to encounter Counter-Terrorists ultilizing the weapon. After several rounds, it is generally replaced with a more powerful sidearm such as the Night Hawk .50c or .40 Dual Elites. Compared to more expensive pistols, the Glock 18 sports inferior firepower and poor accuracy. For many, it is overshadowed by other, more flexible, handguns. For medium to long ranges, the semi-automatic mode increases accuracy. However, it decreases damage. When firing in burst mode, damage increases tremendously while accuracy suffers. Properties The Glock is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The Glock is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Large magazine capacity (20 rounds) *High rate of fire *Medium damage *Default pistol Disadvantages *Poor accuracy Gameplay Tactics *If you encounter an enemy at medium range, switch to semi-auto fire mode. *For close quarters combat, switch to burst-fire mode and aim for the head. *If you encounter an enemy at long range, it might be best to retreat, or switch to a primary weapon if available (except for shotguns and submachine guns). Countertactics *Use shotguns or more powerful pistols. *Use any full-auto weapon or long range weapon to outclass its users. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Trivia *The game file name for this pistol is glock. *The Glock is the smallest weapon in Counter-Strike: Source. *The Glock was once to have a silencer, similar to the USP, as evidenced by incomplete animations for firing with a silencer in the Counter-Strike files. Those animations may be a stayover from Half-Life, where a silenced Glock was left in the files, but was unusable. *In Counter-Strike: Source, a glitch can be performed that makes the Glock have unlimited ammo and shoot in full automatic. None of the bullets, except the first shot, can actually effect the environment or another player's health. *Another glitch can be performed that forces all 3 shots from the burst-fire to hit the same spot. *Even if the Glock fires a "burst" of one or two shots due to the magazine count, the animation still shows three casings being ejected. *The real life Glock 18 is capable of firing in either semi or fully automatic. The Counter-Strike variant has it in semi and 3-round burst. It also seems to be absent of a circle selector switch, similar to the semi-only Glock 17. *In Deleted Scenes, this weapon is modeled after a Glock 18C, while other games contain the original Glock 18. *In Global Offensive, the Glock does have an olive drab frame. *If equipped at the same time as the KM Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Glock will share an ammo pool of 120 rounds with them due to using the same cartridge, the 9mm Parabellum. Gallery :Main article: 9×19mm Sidearm/Gallery External links *Glock 18 at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons